


Scars

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, SADSADSAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it hurts,</p>
<p>it hurts, </p>
<p>and it won't</p>
<p> </p>
<p>stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> written at the prompt of some hot babe whose url i cant remember

He woke up to _his_ soft breathe tickling his ear like a breeze. He opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted to the light. It wasn't that bright at all, but he was still tired and it was hurting his bad eye. Alibaba is looking at him, a pleasant smile on his lips, his golden eyes half lidded. The sunlight slipped through the curtains, dark and hazy. Ryuu smiled and half heartedly reached up to kiss him, his lips barely brushing his chin. Alibaba smiled, and leaned down to kiss him, soft and slow. He probably didn't have the mental capacity to do much more than that right now anyway. Alibaba pulled back and rested his hand gently against Ryuu's face.

His thumb traced the scar, his fingers caressing the ruined skin, sending shivers down his spine. God, he was beautiful. Beautiful in every sense on the word. Ryuu gently pushed his hand away, averting his eyes. Those memories were coming up again ~~~~~~_why_~~ and they won't go away. Shame fills his eyes. Shame. He was shamed of it. Ashamed of not being able to do anything. Ashamed, so ashamed. He turned his back against Alibaba, pulling the covers up to his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly, all he could see were the blindly colors; red, gold, green, blue, gold, purple, gold, gold, gold. He tried to forget, to not remember the fire. Even after all this time, it haunted him, haunted him like a ghost, melancholy and dark, reminding of everything he can't ever do, everything he can't save, couldn't save.

His train of thought is broken as he feels Alibaba put his arm around him, tugging the covers down ever so slowly. Soft, warm lips whispered over the scar, tracing it over and over. His tongue flicked out, past his lips, brushing against the skin ever so slightly, sending cold shivers down his spine. He tried to pull away, but Alibaba's arm around him tightened, and he gave in, humming in pleasure. A chuckle escaped his lips, happy and inviting, and hearing it so close to him sent a tremble all the way through his body. He turned his head to kiss him, his hand snaking up to wind its way into his golden hair. He was a little desperate, maybe, but kissing him made it all better, it really, _really,_ did.

Alibaba pulled back, and took his hand, bringing it up to his lips. Ryuu held back a sob, tears pricking his eyes. He tore his hand away and sat up, turning his back against him. He wiped furiously at the tears that were already spilling from his eyes. No, no, please, no. Not now, anytime, but not now, _please._ A broken sob escaped his throat, past closed lips that tried, tried to trap it. His shoulders shook as Alibaba wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. He rested his chin on his shoulder, his lips just behind his ears, where the scar started.

"Ryuu."

His voice was breathy, shaking almost.

"Ryuu, look at me."

He got off the bed and tried to walk away, but Alibaba pulled him back into his lap. Ryuu shook his head, struggling half-heartedly, pounding his fists against the others chest. Over and over. But something, something in his eyes, the pleading look in his eyes, _I don't want to see you like this_ , was enough to make him stop and bury his head into the others shoulder. His hand rested on his back, rubbing smooth circles, his other hand was wrapped in soft dark hair, clinging to gently, warm and reassuring. His chest tightened and choked on another sob. He was weak, so weak. He was crying in front of someone he really shouldn't.

And when he'd cried so much that tears wouldn't fall, he looked up at Alibaba, only to be pulled into another kiss, long and reassuring. He clung to him, clung to him so desperately, because he knew if he didn't he'd lose himself all over again. Ryuu was the one who pulled away first, his arms wrapped around the other's shoulders, his forehead resting against his.

"S-sorry."

Alibaba leaned up and placed a small kiss on the mole just at his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."


End file.
